iGet Caught In The Middle
by Azkadellio
Summary: One-shot request. After school one day, Sam and Freddie seduce Carly in the 'iCarly' set. How will Carly react? M for smut. Carly/Freddie/Sam threesome.


**This is a request from rbk2009. I do accept requests, but I don't want to do too many right now, so after this, I was given a _'Sam &amp; Cat'_ request that I'll do. After that, I won't be accepting any for a while.**

**This takes place while Sam and Freddie are dating, but it takes place later in the series, before '_iGoodbye_', so the characters are over eighteen. I don't remember much of those four episodes, so I made up a different plot. Hope that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_iCarly_' or the characters. Just the plot.**

**No POV**

"I can't take you two making out in front of me all the time." Carly says, staring at her two best friends making out on the couch in her's and Spencer's apartment.

"You can leave you know?" Sam says, pulling away from Freddie long enough to stare at Carly before going back to kissing Freddie.

"This is my house." Carly says, repeating herself from when she and Sam were fighting over Freddie's friend a few years ago.

"Let's just head over to mine." Freddie says, pulling away, feeling bad for making out with Sam in Carly's apartment.

"And deal with your mom freaking out for the thousandth time? Fuck no." Sam says, straddling Freddie's lap.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Spencer yells, stretching it out the same way he did when he caught Carly kissing Griffen, when he walks into the apartment.

"What? Can't you see we're busy?" Sam says, breaking away from kissing Freddie long enough to see Spencer before going back to kissing a stunned Freddie.

"Ahhhh." Spencer says quietly, staring at the kissing couple.

"Get out." Carly calls out, grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling her off of Freddie. "Go make out at your house or something." She says, grabbing Freddie's wrist and dragging him, surprised that he's easier to drag than Sam.

"But we have to get ready to shoot 'iCarly'?" Freddie says as Carly tries to drag Sam out.

"That was three hours ago!" Carly says, glaring. "You two spent the day making out instead of coming up with ideas." She says, turning to Spencer. "Help me." She tells her brother.

"Ahhhh." Spencer says, standing like a statue in the living room, not moving since he walked in saw the Seddie couple making out on his couch.

"I think we broke him." Sam says, poking him. "If it'll make you feel better, we'll head up to the set and work out some ideas? I promise we won't make out." She says, pointing at Freddie with the last sentence.

"Fine." Carly says, caving. "But if you two start kissing again, you're out." She says, leading the other two teens up to where they film 'iCarly' every week.

"Deal." Freddie says, holding hands with Sam as they follow Carly upstairs.

"Ahhh." They hear Spencer say one last time as the ascend the stairs.

"So, any ideas?" Carly asks when they sit on the bean bag chairs.

"Well, it's almost Valentine's Day." Freddie starts, pulling Sam closer to him, the blonde not arguing. "How about we do something for that? Like we did for Christmas, Halloween?" He suggests, his hand playing with Sam's forearm.

"How about we get Gibby to dress up as Cupid, since he occasionally doesn't wear shirts still, and have him shoot toy arrows at fake hearts?" Sam suggests, surprising the other two by not being rude about it.

"Really?" Carly asks, surprised.

"Yeah. And each time he misses, because the hearts will be moving, I shoot a fake arrow at his heart, but mine will be missing the rubber tip, it'll just be the dull end, nothing to cushion the blow." Sam says, finishing the sentence.

"And there's my best friend." "There's my girlfriend." Carly and Freddie says simultaneously.

"And no, I doubt Gibby would go for you shooting arrows at him, regardless of them being lightweight plastic." Freddie tells his girlfriend.

The three teens spend the next couple of hours working on ideas, eventually coming up with enough ideas for the show in a few days.

"So, we gonna start rehearsing tomorrow after school?" Freddie asks as he saves the info on his laptop for when the start rehearsing.

"Yeah, we're gonna just come here straight after school to get as much rehearsal as we can." Carly says, tossing the bean bag chairs aside for now.

"Yeah, I have detention after school." Sam says like it's nothing. "You two come over and work, I'll meet you here after detention lets out." She says, sharing a look with Freddie.

"Uh, sure." Carly says, not thinking anything of it. "What should the buttons on your remote be set for?" She asks, playing with the blue remote her friend always uses.

"Freddie knows what to do." Sam says, kissing Freddie.

"Okay, out." Carly says when Sam's right hand starts to move between them, moving down a bit.

"Prude." Sam says jokingly as Freddie blushes.

"Hey, excuse me for now wanting to watch my two best friends make out, or more, in front of me." Carly says, staring at them.

"Yeah yeah. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to get laid, and then you might not have such a problem." Sam says, smirking. "Let's go Fredward." She says, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

**The Next Day**

**After School Lets Out**

"So, what are we gonna set up first?" Carly asks Freddie when they walk into the 'iCarly' set.

"First, I need to set her remote." Freddie says, booting up his laptop. "What did Sam mean by saying you need to get laid?" He asks, grabbing the blue remote and the cable needed to transfer the effects needed.

"Freddie!" Carly says, staring at her male best friend, eyes wide.

"What? We're all good friends here." Freddie says, going along with the plan he and Sam set up a few days ago.

"So, it's not like when we were talking about our first kisses, you know?" Carly says, hiding her blush.

"Well, what's so different about talking to me than talking to Sam about this stuff?" Freddie asks, staring at Carly's ass since she turned around to hide her blush.

"She's a girl. This is girl talk. You're not a girl." Carly says, starting to ramble, keeping her back to Freddie.

"Hey, where's Spencer?" Freddie asks suddenly, looking away from Carly's ass when she starts to turn around.

"He said he'd be at the junkyard getting parts, and then going somewhere with Socko. Why?" Carly asks, finally facing Freddie.

"Just wondering. Usually he's here when we get here." Freddie says, revealing the fact that he and Sam are over so much it's never a surprise for Spencer.

"Oh. Yeah. He told me this morning before I left for school." Carly says, realizing the truth to Freddie's words when he said 'when we get here', not 'you' about Carly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Freddie asks as he gets the buttons set for Sam's remote and unplugs it to test it out.

"Sure." Carly says as Freddie starts testing the buttons, calling out what they do so Carly's not surprised.

"If I wasn't dating Sam, would you date me?" Freddie asks, setting the remote aside once it's done being tested and everything is set as it should me.

"Uh, why?" Carly asks, confused by the question. "Why are you asking this now? You and Sam love each other." She says, going through some costumes for the skits they planned the day before.

"Just humor me." Freddie says, going through the plans from yesterday.

"I don't know." Carly says, putting the box of costumes down and sitting on the hood of the car under the screen. "After you risked your life so I wouldn't get hit by that bus a while ago, maybe. But like you said, I only liked you because you got hurt so I didn't." She says, thinking back to a few months before Freddie and Sam started dating when Freddie wound up in casts from making sure Carly didn't get hurt.

"What about now though?" Freddie asks, checking the time on his laptop to see how much longer until Sam get's out of 'detention'.

"I don't know." Carly repeats. "I haven't really thought about it since then." She admits, looking at him.

"I'll be back. I need to use the restroom." Freddie says, leaving the set, hiding a small smirk. Once in the hallway, he sends a quick text to Sam, knowing she lied about detention to head home and get some stuff organized.

_-I asked her like you told me to. She said she hasn't thought about it.- Freddie B._

_-She will by the time we're done with her. Check out my new outfit. Stole it from my mom.- Sam P._

A second later, a picture comes in with the pic of Sam in a transparent blue teddy, her pink nipples visible through the material, no panties visible under the teddy.

_-Damn. I can't wait to rip that off of you.- Freddie B._ Freddie texts back, fixing his growing erection.

_-Ooh, cum on momma.- Sam P._ Sam texts back, a pic of her pinching a nipple coming a moment later.

_-Hurry up and get here.- Freddie B._ He texts back, pocketing his phone and heading back into the set.

"How's this for the opening skit?" Carly asks as Freddie walks back in, wearing the coconut bikini top and grass skirt from a couple years ago, this time without the bikini she wore underneath.

"Uh, the opening skit is supposed to be you two doing a play that Sam wrote for school and got another D-?" Freddie asks, unable to look away from where the grass skirt moves between her legs, showing a hint of the fact that she's not wearing anything underneath.

"It was, but Sam and I talked before she left for detention." Carly says, adjusting the coconut top.

"What's the new idea?" Freddie asks, glad his computer stand is hiding lower half thanks to the boxes on the shelf.

"She didn't really tell me." Carly says, moving around, making the skirt swish around, the thin grass not offering as much protection as she thought. "She just said to put this one and we can hash out the details." She says, stopping her swishing.

"She texted me a while ago." Freddie lies, looking back at his monitor so Carly doesn't notice where his gaze was. "She snuck out of detention a while ago, saying she was gonna grab something." He says, quickly adjusting himself when Carly turns around.

"Let me guess, food?" Carly jokes, sliding her jeans up under the skirt.

"She didn't say exactly, all she told me was that it's something we're all going to like." He says, secretly taking pics of Carly's ass as she pulls up her jeans, the brunette girl not realizing that the skirt fell open when she bent over, showing Freddie her bare ass and trimmed pussy.

"Wow, Sam not telling a plan. That's so surprising." Carly jokes with a deadpan, buttoning up her pants. "Can you toss me my shirt?" She asks Freddie, undoing the skirt.

"Yeah. Here." Freddie says, tossing Carly her shirt, sending the pics he took of Carly to his phone.

"How much longer until Sam gets here?" Carly asks, putting her shirt on after taking the coconut top off, her back to Freddie so he doesn't see her bare chest.

"Not long." Freddie says, checking his phone after sending Sam a text asking when she'll be there. "She just walked into the building." He says, putting his phone away, fighting the urge to look through the pics he took of Carly, as well as the ones Sam sent him.

"Good. Oh, Spencer wants to know if you two want to stay for dinner tonight after he gets back." Carly says, setting the coconut top and grass skirt aside.

"Sure. Mom's working a double tonight, so why not? And I doubt Sam won't stay." Freddie jokes, knowing that with what's about to happen, hopefully, when Sam gets there.

"True." Carly says, nodding and laughing in agreement. "Hey." She says a minute later when Sam walks in and gives Freddie a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." Sam says, surprising Carly by hugging her. "You smell good today." She whispers into Carly's ear, her hand moving down and caressing the brunette's ass.

"Sam!" Carly says, eyes wide, when Sam grabs her ass.

"What?" Sam asks, feigning surprise.

"You just grabbed my butt." Carly whispers, staring at Freddie over Sam's shoulder.

"It's not like I slid my hands down the back of your pants to squeeze it flesh to flesh. Your jeans and underwear are on." Sam says, shrugging her shoulders, not keeping her voice low.

"I'm, uh, not wearing panties." Carly whispers with a blush to Sam.

"Really?" Sam asks, interested in the information. "No underwear, huh?" She asks, keeping her voice loud enough for Freddie to hear.

"You could whisper that." Carly says, eyes wide, staring at Freddie.

"Oh, he doesn't mind." Sam says, seeing where Carly is looking. "Oh, by the way, I like how you shave your pussy." She says, showing Carly one of the pictures Freddie took and sent to her phone.

"Freddie!" Carly yells, glaring at the technical producer.

"Okay, before you freak out more, I have something to tell you." Sam says, pushing Carly onto one of the beanbag chairs Carly dragged out while waiting for Sam. "We want to have a threesome with you, Freddie and I. We set this whole thing up to seduce you." She says, undoing the straps of the jacket she wore, letting it drop and showing Carly the teddy Sam took a pic of her in and sent to Freddie.

"What?" Carly asks, stunned by the news, not seeing Freddie walk up to her and Sam, her eyes focused on Sam's erect nipples through the transparent teddy.

"Yeah." Sam says, leaning down. "I want you to eat my pussy while Freddie fucks yours." She says, straddling Carly's lap, showing Freddie and Carly when she spreads her legs that she's wearing a matching transparent blue thong. "It's been a fantasy of ours since we started dating, the three of us together." She says, pushing her Cs in Carly's face.

"What?" Carly asks, not catching on to what Sam's suggesting, too busy staring at her best friend's chest.

"Freddie, strip and show Carly that nice cock of yours." Sam says, teasing Carly by grinding on her lap.

"I'm still a virgin." Carly says, afraid of what might happen once Freddie's dick is out of his pants.

"Who would you rather lose it to, a friend or a dumbass boyfriend that only wants you for sex?" Sam asks, her wetness seeping out of her thong onto Carly's jeans.

"Why are you doing this?" Carly asks, accidentally letting out a moan when Sam starts to rub her small chest through her shirt.

"Because, like I said, it's a shared fantasy of ours. And I noticed how you would occasionally steal glances at Freddie's dick while we were making out, and my tits and ass in gym class and when we're changing for 'iCarly'. I know you want us. This way, the three of us get what we want, each other." Sam says, starting to moan a bit when Carly's jeans start to rub against her erecting clit.

"Fuck, that's hot." Freddie says with a groan, his cock in the hole of his boxers, slowly jerking himself off to the sight of his girlfriend and best friend.

"Have you ever seen a nice, long, hard, cock?" Sam asks, staring at her boyfriend's cock.

"A couple times, in the porno magazines Spencer keeps hidden in his room where he thinks I don't know about." Carly admits, thinking to when she found the magazines in Spencer's dresser when he was out getting art supplies and she needed something for an 'iCarly' skit a while ago.

"Never in real life?" Sam asks, eyes locked on the seven and a half inch cock of her boyfriend.

"No. Never." Carly admits, small moans leaving her mouth each time Sam squeezes her tits and grinds down on her lap.

"Turn your head to the right." Sam suggests in Carly's left ear, waving Freddie to take a few steps forwards so his cock is in Carly's face.

"Wh... Oh, that's big." Carly says, cutting herself off, staring wide eyed at the flesh rod in front of her.

"Lick it." Sam demands, starting to pull Carly's jeans off since the brunette is hypnotized by Freddie's cock.

"What?" Carly asks, eyes watching Freddie jerk himself.

"Open your mouth." Sam says, the jeans down to Carly's knees after making Carly sit up to remove them from her hips. "Stick your tongue out, and let Freddie slide his nice, beautiful meat stick in your mouth." She whispers, tossing the jeans aside once they're off.

"I've never done this before. The most I've ever done was give a few boyfriends handjobs and let them shoot their stuff on my face." Carly admits, doing what Sam said.

"Oh, her lips and tongue feel good." Freddie moans, starting to thrust his cock in and out of Carly's mouth.

"Stop." Sam says, pulling Carly off of Freddie's dick to take her shirt off. "Go for it." She says once her best friend is completely nude in front of her.

"You too." Freddie moans as Carly starts to slowly suck him off again.

"Me too what?" Sam asks, pinching her nipples as she starts to lean over and lick Carly's nipples.

"Strip." Freddie says, his hand instictually going to Carly's head and pulling her head down more onto him, forcing her to take more of his cock in her mouth. "Show us that sexy body of yours." He says, eyes on her tits.

"I don't know." Sam teases, slowly starting to pull her teddy up over her hips, showing Freddie her blue thong. "Why should I?" She asks, dropping the bottom of the teddy, hiding her thong again.

"Do it. I want to see your sexy body. I want to see you nude as you eat Carly's pussy while she sucks my cock." Freddie says, keeping his slow pace in and out of Carly's mouth.

"I want you to cover Carly's tits in your cum first." Sam says, kneeling between Carly's legs and pulling her legs apart, eyes on Carly's mouth and Freddie's cock. "Do it quickly, or you're sitting out on watching me fuck Carly." She warns, spreading Carly's legs farther apart, slowly moving her mouth down to Carly's trimmed mound.

"And what happens if I do glaze those tits of hers?" Freddie asks, pulling Carly's mouth off his dick and starts jerking off, aiming the head of his dick at her tits. "Is there a time limit?" He asks, bending his knees to aim better.

"If you cum before I make her cum on my face, I'll show the both of you my lovely body, and Carly and I will suck you off, letting you cum in our mouths." Sam says, toying with her clit through her panties as she bends down and puts her mouth directly over Carly's clit, starting to flick her tongue back and forth over the erect clit.

"Did you bring any toys?" Freddie asks, jerking himself faster to the sight of his long time crush getting eaten by his girlfriend.

"Left the back in the hallway." Sam says, muffled by Carly's pussy, the vibrations of her talking adding to Carly's pleasure.

"Good." Freddie says, placing his free hand on Carly's head, aiming his dick at her tits. "I want to watch you two fuck while I recharge." He says, tensing slightly, as he starts to cum, his thick cum spraying Carly's A cup tits, moving the cover both tits.

"Damn. That was a fast one." Sam says, pulling away from Carly's mound, smirking when the brunette whines in disapproval. "What got you so close to bursting?" She asks, pulling her thong down, purposely bending over in front of the other two, smirking when both Freddie and Carly stare at her cleavage.

"Your pics, the plan to seduce Carly, and of course, Carly showing me her nice ass." Freddie says, putting his cock at Carly's open mouth, smiling when she starts to clean him off.

"Yeah, that was an amazing view." Sam says, starting to take off the teddy. "Carly, grab my bag from out in the hall." She says, enjoying how submissive Carly seems.

"No clothes." Freddie says, grabbing Carly's shirt from her hand and using it to wipe his dick off.

"But what if Spencer gets here early?" Carly asks, eyes wide.

"Relax. You know how he is when it comes to his art supplies." Sam says, now as nude as Carly. "Go. When you get back, I'll show you how to sixty-nine." She says, her left hand playing with her clit, while her right plays with her nipple.

"You like making her do things, don't you?" Freddie asks, letting his boxers drop, now as nude as the girls.

"Like you don't?" Sam counters, strutting towards Freddie. "I noticed how quick you were to make sure she didn't get dressed." She says, using the hand she used on her clit to play with Freddie's limp dick.

"I learned from the best." Freddie says, his hands going to play with her tits. "I learned a lot from you." He says, kissing her.

"Yeah, you did." Sam says, getting into the kiss.

"She's back." Freddie says, seeing Carly standing by his computer, Sam's bag in her hands. "And I think she looked in the bag." He says, amused, when he sees the stunned look on Carly's face.

"Where did you get all of these?" Carly asks, staring into the bag.

"My mom. Believe it or not, she bought most of them for me when I was sixteen." Sam admits, taking the bag from Carly, giving her a quick kiss.

"Sixteen?" Freddie and Carly asks, surprised.

"Yeah, my mom has issues." Sam says, taking a small vibrating egg from her bag.

"What's that do?" Carly asks, staring the egg in Sam's hand as Freddie walks up behind his girlfriend and starts playing with her tits.

"It vibrates against the g-spot. I used to keep it in me to get off before Freddie started fucking me on a regular basis." Sam says, placing it against Carly's clit and turns it on, smirking when Carly moans and places her hands on the tech cart to balance herself.

"Oh, wow. That feels amazing." Carly moans, her eyes closed.

"I know." Sam says smugly, leaning forward and wrapping her mouth around Carly's tit, starting to suck Freddie's drying cum from her chest. "Mmm." She moans at the taste of Carly's tit flesh and Freddie's cum. "Ooh, someone's excited." She says, feeling both Freddie's hardening cock against her ass and Carly's wetness when Sam goes to play with the brunette's clit.

"I want Freddie to take my virginity." Carly moans out, one hand going to her clit, holding the egg there.

"Now?" Sam asks, moving her hand from Carly's clit and moves it to play with Carly's ass.

"Yes." Carly moans, nearing an orgasm again. "F-fuck me." She says, her chest bouncing when she cums, her fluid leaking out of her and onto the hardwood floor.

"Have it your way." Sam says, taking the egg away from Carly. "Lay on your back on the beanbag chair, legs spread." She says, guiding Carly to the beanbag chair.

"I'll grab a towel." Freddie says, heading to the small waiting area where the guests wait on 'iCarly' and grabs one of the towels kept back there for the guests after the show.

"Why a towel?" Carly asks, still in a daze from her orgasm.

"You'll see." Sam says, moving to Carly's head when Freddie returns. "Want to eat pussy?" She asks, starting to move over Carly's head, lowering her pussy onto Carly's waiting mouth.

"Will it hurt? When Freddie puts his thing in me?" Carly asks, staring at Sam's dripping pussy.

"Okay, you're about to lose your virginity, and you're calling it a thing?" Sam asks, stopping from placing her pussy over Carly's mouth. "Call it a dick, cock, or even penis, and I'll allow my boyfriend to fuck you, and for you to eat my pussy." She says, spreading her lips apart for Carly to stare into.

"Okay. Will it hurt when Freddie puts his, dick, in me?" Carly asks, hesitating about saying 'dick.

"Now, say he's putting his dick in your pussy. Call it a pussy." Sam demands, starting to rub her clit.

"Fine. Will it hurt when Freddie puts his, dick, in my, uh, pussy?" Carly says, feeling weird about saying 'dick' and 'pussy'.

"At first. But he's a gentle lover. He'll let the pain pass before he fucks you. Trust me, you'll love the feeling of his long, hard, beautiful cock going in and out of your pussy." Sam says going into a daze.

"What's the towel for?" Carly asks, not liking that she wasn't told why Freddie grabbed a towel, and why Sam won't tell her, her thoughts going to why she's going along with everything with no problem or complaint in the slightest.

"We should tell her." Freddie says, lining his cock up with her pussy hole. "It might make it better for her, having some awareness." He suggests, teasing Carly by pushing in slightly.

"Fine." Sam says, moving away from Carly to lean down to face Carly better. "It's for when he pops that hymen, you'll bleed a bit. It's for clean up and to make sure none of your virgin blood gets on the bean bag chair." She says, giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips. "Better?" She asks, watching as Freddie continues to tease Carly.

"I guess." Carly says with a small moan when Freddie bumps her clit.

"Good." Sam says, her hand moving to massage Carly's clit and mound. "Let us know when the pain passes." She says, starting to kiss the nipple and breast she didn't clean up yet, moaning at the taste.

"Ready?" Freddie asks, putting one arm on her hip, the other keeping the tip of his cock ready.

"As I'll ever be." Carly says, moaning as Sam massages her. "Fuck." She grunts out when Freddie pushes in, popping her cherry as quick as possible.

"It'll pass." Sam assures, looking at Carly as she flicks her tongue over Carly's nipple.

After a few moments of Sam massaging Carly's clit and mound, and Freddie keeping himself in her, Carly gives a nod to Sam and Freddie, letting them know the pain has passed.

"Benson." Sam says, moving so her hips are again straddling Carly's head.

"Yeah?" Freddie asks, both hands on Carly's hips.

"Make her moan into my pussy." Sam says, lowering herself onto Carly's mouth, instantly moaning when Carly eagerly eats Sam out.

Wasting no time, Freddie starts to pull in an out of Carly, moaning at the tightness of Carly, a feeling he wasn't used to anymore because Sam doesn't get too much of a chance to relax anymore, with how 'busy' they are in their free time.

"Oh, she feels so fucking good." Freddie says with a grunt, sliding out slowly, then pushing back in with slight force.

"She's a damn good pussy eater. Makes me wonder what all she does when we're not around." Sam moans out, watching Freddie's cock slide in an dout of her best friend.

"Maybe she does more that watch funny videos online." Sam moans when Carly slides her tongue into her pussy.

"Who cares. I want her to swallow my cum." Sam says, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Pull out before you cum. We don't want to risk her getting pregnant." Sam tells her boyfriend.

"Good point." Freddie grunts out, his pace increasing as he fucks Carly's pussy.

"She say something?" Sam asks, her hands playing with Carly's tits.

"I said I'm cumming." Carly says when Sam pulls herself off of Carly's face.

"Cum on his cock, baby." Sam says, putting her pussy back on Carly's mouth. "Make me cum." She moans when Carly starts eating her again.

"Fuck, I think she squirts." Freddie says, feeling how wet Carly became, seeing more than the usual amount of fluids leaking out around his cock over what Sam usually does.

"Keep fucking her. Pull out when she gets close to cumming. I want to see." Sam says, pinching Carly's nipples as Freddie starts using more force on Carly's hole.

The three continue doing what they're doing, Sam cumming on Carly's mouth a few moments after Carly. "I'm cumming again." Carly moans when Sam lifts herself off of Carly's mouth, her hips jerking as she cums.

"Pull out and fuck her with your fingers." Sam demands, moving as quick as she can on weak legs and placing her mouth on Carly's clit.

"Oh, fuck!" Carly moans out, her body tensing as she cums, indeed squirting.

"Damn, too bad you don't squirt." Freddie jokes, using Carly's cum as lube on is cock, slowly jerking it to the sight of his girlfriend eating out their friend.

"Shut up, or you'll never get laid again." Sam warns, rubbing her thumb on Carly's clit as Carly starts to come down from her orgasm.

"I want to suck him again." Carly says, losing all inhibitions.

"So do I." Sam says, sounding defensive.

"Share." Freddie says, looking at the two girls. "Take turns." He says, pulling the skin back, sticking the head of his cock in Sam's face.

"Works for me." Carly says, surprising Sam and Freddie, by cautiously pulling herself up and sitting on her knees in front of Freddie, starting to suck him off with vigor.

"Holy fuck, she's good at this." Freddie says, his hands holding her head as she sucks him.

"Hey!" Sam says, grabbing Carly's hair and pulling the brunette girl back. "That's my man meat your shoving in your mouth." She says, using her oral skill on Freddie.

"But I want it." Carly pouts, pulling Sam's hair, to start sucking Freddie again.

"I'm close." Freddie warns after a few minutes of the girls taking turns sucking him off.

"Fine." Sam says, pulling Carly into a kiss, their tongues flicking back on forth on each other and twisting her head so Freddie can aim at both their mouths.

"Fuck." Freddie grunts, starting to cum on both girls' faces.

"So, what does that make us?" Carly asks a few minutes later, after she and Sam wiped Freddie's cum off their faces.

"Well, Freddie and I are still a couple." Sam says, grabbing Carly's and Freddie's hands, guiding them to the second floor bathroom to shower together. "But in private, like now, the three of us can act all coupley, or whatever." She says, starting the shower. "Oh, Benson, go grab our clothes. Carly and I will wait." She orders, stepping in as the water warms up.

A couple of minutes later, Freddie returns, arms full of their clothes. "You said you'd wait." He says, watching as Sam and Carly make out and play with each other's bodies.

"Sorry." Sam says, not meaning it.

**Hope this was good. To rbk2009, hope this is what you asked for.**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
